


Trapped Wings

by Lady_Light



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Light/pseuds/Lady_Light
Summary: There was an abnormal silence around the house with Emerald gone or should I say, Harry, created a mix of feelings. Ever since Mrs.Dursley placed the baby in my care, at the age of ten, we were together. Now he had been given an escape from this vile place and for that I was glad. But the silence now surrounding me while the Dursley's were at work and school was almost unbearable.





	1. ~ Eleven Years Ago~

No one knows where my parents are or who they were when I was discovered on the front steps of the orphanage. Honestly, I don't even have a name except for the one I gave myself at the age of five. I had chosen Crystal; simple, clear, no secrets, no future, just a shiny thing to look at. I was typically ignored by the staff and other children at the orphanage, but, the adoptive parents were always drawn to me. My long simple blond hair and big sky blue eyes in puppy dog mode were irresistible to the adults. However, my new “parents” never lasted long. Again a mystery to everyone including me. Every time I was chosen about a week in the “parents” would just wake up put me in the car and take me back. Their eyes always had a misty look to them and I am pretty sure that someone was causing this take and return a week later policy. No way to prove it though.  
  
On my tenth birthday, a strange man came to the orphanage. His bright colored clothes and long white beard made him stand out, honestly, who has a bright purple suit with a unicorn tie. The staff says he is here to pick a child for a family friend and I bet you won't be able to guess who gets picked.  
  
In the next two hours, I am suddenly standing on the front porch of number four Privet Drive with the man named Albus knocking on the door. It was answered by no other than Mrs. Dursley herself and she encouraged a hurried entrance so the neighbors would not see. The next ten minutes were the worst and best part of my life. First I was lead to the kitchen where Albus said some fancy words and waved a stick. A chain that was connected to the center of the kitchen floor and my left ankle suddenly appeared. Mrs. Dursley proceeded to screech about having guests over and them seeing the chain. Albus reassured her that it was invisible to their eyes. The now calm woman turned and walked over to the cupboard under the stairs. She pulled out a baby and basically threw it into my arms. My first thought was who keeps a baby in the cupboard, It was quickly followed by awe at the small baby placed in my arms. The ink black hair and large green eyes had me captivated. I could hear Mrs. Dursley expressing her thankfulness to Albus because now she would not have to care for the child and she had a maid.  
  
I named the baby Emerald, after finding that they just called him the boy. I soon found the chain on my ankle would change in length as a walked much like a retractable leash. This discovery by Mrs. Dursley made her overjoyed because I now had access to the whole house. Every day after this was the same; cook the meals and snacks, clean everything till it gleamed, do the laundry, watch Dudley (their son), take care of the back garden and my personal favorite take care of Emerald. When my jobs were done to a satisfactory level I was fed, but, they always seemed to forget to even give me food for Emerald. So the food I earned went to the small child and soon we were both starving. With the little food, I was given shared between the two of us, we when hungry almost every day. Besides always being hungry I was not hit for doing an “inadequate job”. Soon bruises were a constant, then broken bones and then having to curl over Emerald to protect him from the Dursleys hits.  
  
When Emerald was old enough to crawl he would follow along as I did my chores. As he got older he would help me with the simple things. When Emerald was around the age of five Mrs. Dursley got a job and Dudley went to school. Leaving the house empty in the middle of the day. I would teach Emerald how to read, write, and add. I really had no place being a teacher but the idea of him not knowing anything scared me more for his future. So I tried my best as I waited for my eighteenth birthday to get out of this place, well at least hoping. With the orphanage, adoptive children were able to leave at the age of eighteen because they were considered an adult. But I had a feeling the chain on my ankle would prevent that from happening. Emerald was smart unlike me. He picked up on reading so fast and was soon reading books I would never be able to comprehend. The books at the Library became his school and for that I was glad. When he is able to leave I wanted what any parent (for that is what I was to him) would want, his success in life. The problem was there was little I could do to ensure it. As the years went by I watched as Emerald learned things I could never imagine.  
  
The morning of his eleventh birthday a letter came in the post. It changed everything about how we had been living. My Emerald was a wizard and he had a real name, Harry James Potter. To this day I can’t see him as a Harry.


	2. The Letter

I stood at the stove cooking the usual English Breakfast for the Dursleys. My hands were shaking from not eating since yesterday morning. I wore what used to be a pale yellow dress but no had too many stains and rips to be called that. Emerald was sitting on the bar stool in front of the sink washing the dishes I had used to cook the food. I turned to him and said “ Emerald could you stop a minute and go and get the post for Mr. Dursley” seeing as Vernon had just sat down at the table. With a nod, he disappeared into the hallway. I had noticed as the years went by the Emerald started to talk less and less and when he did it was to me when no one was around. It worried me, but, I could do nothing but watch with our current situation. 

The chain around my ankle followed me like a silent snake as I placed the meal upon the table. Turning to the kitchen entrance I see Emerald walk in with the mail. He quickly hands it over the Mr.Dursley and heads back to the sink. I turn back to my task as well expecting the day to progress normally when I hear Dudley's annoying voice say, “Dad, who is Harry Potter?” Instantly the room is filled with anger and tension by the two adults. 

“Who could have sent that,” snaps Mrs. Dursley as she peers over her husband's shoulder.

“It’s from them,” growls out Mr.Dursley as his glare directs its path to Emerald. 

I know that glare and I know what to expect after it. Normally it is directed at me when I fail a task or he has had a bad day at work, I can usually handle the outcome of that glare. But, when it is directed at Emerald I feel fear. I move quickly to block Emerald from his gaze with my body. However, I have a feeling we will be spending the night in great pain. Soon Vernon is storming over. He does not waste any time on me he simply pushes me to the ground and away from Emerald. 

“I told you!! No more Freakishness in this House!” roars Vernon extenuating each word with a punch into Emerald's frail body. Soon Emerald is curled up upon the floor in the fetal position protecting his stomach and head.

Recovering from the shove that had caused me to hit my head upon the counter I move to block Vernons blows from being placed on Emerald. I lay my body over Emeralds smaller one and accept each hit of Vernon's meaty fists. At some point Vernon knocks me out and all I can think before the darkness claims me is how could a small letter addressed to a person we don't even know cause all this.


	3. ~Real Name?~

I did not need to even open my eyes to know I was in bad shape. I could feel the hum of pain all over my body. When I finally did open my eyes it was to the blinding sunlight streaming through the open kitchen window. But, that was of no concern to me. I know I had passed out while protecting Emerald and he was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up causes great pain but I stifle it so as not to alert anyone to the fact I was awake. I determine I was probably out for a day or two based on the time. I turn my head to look at the cupboard under the stairs to see it was locked on the outside. Meaning that Emerald was on the other side. I slowly make my way over to the door. I unlock the deadbolt and it swings open to reveal the scared face of Emerald. 

“Hi,” I whisper out to him and try to force a small smile on to my face. 

“You have been asleep for about twenty-four hours,” Mumbles out Emerald. 

“Yeah, I figured that.” I move to lean against the wall of the hallway. “Where are the Dursleys?” I question as they were definitely not in the house for the TV was not on and I could not hear any snoring. 

“Went out somewhere said they would be gone till dinner.” He adjusts his wire-rimmed glasses. “Said to have it ready for them when they got home, but, I did not see how that was going to be possible unless you woke up.” 

“Well, you know how they are,” I let out a small sigh. “Can you get me the first aid kit and then we can assess the damage,” I reach over and give his small leg a pat. “You weren't hurt were you?” 

“No just a couple of bruises.” 

My face shows my relief at the statement as I say “Well I think that's the same for me at least noting some Advil won't fix.” I let the lie slip through my teeth and even though I am trying I know Emerald knows its a lie. 

Advil definitely does not fix the damage but it sure helps, especially when you still have to make dinner. Emerald is helping the best he can seeing as I won't let him use the stove for fear he might burn himself. Really being burnt was my own fear seeing as how Mrs. Dursley had a tendency to press my arm to the coil if I burnt some food. But, I did not want Emerald to suffer from that experience so I made sure he was out of reach. 

“So did you find anything out about that letter?” I ask Emerald as I stir the soup I was working on. I knew he had to have some information because he was the sneaky sort and was quite smart even if it was all self-taught. 

“Yeah, I think it was for me.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you see it was addressed to Harry Potter Privet Drive The cupboard under the stairs.”. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah oh.” He mumbles out. 

“So your real name is Harry. “ I smile, “ I wonder if it is just short for Harrison because that's a much more respectable name.” “Well, I won't stop calling you Emerald.” 

He chuckles “ Thanks, I much like the name you gave me and I like how our names are both after precious gemstones.”


End file.
